hands
by valfare
Summary: Tsukasa steps out of the hospital and Subaru is there to meet her... The events that unfold after ep26. PG-13 just to be safe. Shoujo-ai or light yuri. a little tsukasaXsubaru. CH2 IS UP! please R&R!
1. first love

Hands

I don't own .hack//sign … Bandai does. Characters are from the real anime but most of this is made up. Based on events in the Anime. Spoilers if  you haven't seen the last five episodes.

This is my first .hack//sign fanfic. I'm trying to stick as close as I can to what Tsukasa, Subaru, Mimaru and Bear planned to do after the events in episode 26 (sorry I haven't seen the bonus episodes, so if something is out of place, don't flame me hard). Light to moderate flames accepted. Please no Subaru bashing flames. Shougu-ai or yuri… or something along those lines. 

And Tsukasa IS a girl.

[Chapter One]

… they both turned around at once. The brown haired girl looked at the other, who wore glasses and was in a wheelchair. Suddenly, the first girl dropped her bag and ran to the other. Their hands met, closing tightly on one another as they pulled closer for a hug…

_That was three days ago, _thought Tsukasa lying comfortably on the soft pink bed. Subaru sat a few feet away, in her wheelchair by her computer, speaking into her headset. She was arranging a time to meet Bear and Mimiru. Although Tsukasa had slept in Subaru's apartment the past two nights, she would soon move in to Bear's house, to start school.

"…The subway station at 10? That's fine… We'll see you soon!... Bye bye," Subaru pulled off her headset, freeing her long dark blue hair to rest around her shoulders. She ran her hand to tuck a few loose strands behind her ear and looked over to her guest.

"We'll meet them tomorrow morning," said Subaru, flashing a smile.

Tsukasa rolled to face Subaru, "Really? I finally get to meet them?"

Subaru nodded a yes and wheeled herself to the bed. Tsukasa rolled to sit on the bed and helped Subaru out of the wheelchair to sit next to her. 

"Thanks for all the help Tsukasa."

"No problem. Thanks for letting me stay here and helping me contact Bear and Mimaru."

"Oh don't worry about that, I want to meet them too." Subaru started to shift around to find her nightgown.

Tsukasa watched curiously as Subaru carefully shucked off her clothing and pulled on a light blue nightgown.

"Can you turn off the light please? Thanks."

Tsukasa turned off the bedside light and pulled the covers over a now horizontal Subaru and herself. The large bed easily accommodated their thin frames.

After a few minutes of silence, Tsukasa started, "Subaru remember the spot we used to hang out? … In 'the world'? … under the tree?

"Yeah what about it?"

"I remember I could feel the wind, the sun, and the grass. And… the sadness I felt, because I was alone, the only one different…But then you came along… You told me I was not alone… When we were together, I could feel your warmth, your heartbeat, your body against my own, even though you couldn't feel the same… I miss it… the feeling… I-I mean… is it okay?"

Subaru stayed silent for another minute, choosing her words carefully. "It's fine… I told you I wouldn't leave you Tsukasa… you know how I feel about you… but you'll have to roll over here."

Tsukasa rolled over and rested her body next to Subaru's. Their arms met to hold hands. Subaru turned over on to her side, and her other arm came across Tsukasa's body to hold her waist; pulling tight into a half hug. They both smiled.

Slowly they drifted off to sleep, patiently waiting for the next morning.

[Continue?]

Ah that wasn't as bad as I thought… should I continue? Please R&R… thanks ^^ 

-Valfare


	2. second glances

Hands – Ch. 2

~~~

okay okay it took meh long enuff… but here it is… I don't know how long this is going to turn out but its been sitting on my desk on binder paper for about two weeks, but ive been sorta occupied with a mmorpg (sorta sucked into it like .hack hehe). Anyways, here it is, the second chapter of "hands". Im not sure what others will think of it, im just trying to get all the characters set before I proceed with the action. Please R&R! 

~~~

A short-haired tall girl waited for company on the corner at the subway station in the shopping district. She leaned against a pole, hands in the pockets of her faded blue jeans. 

_Why did I decide to come an hour early?_

She looked around her, noticing a bank of vending machines. A short, bald man stood, scratching his head as he debated between the choice of a beer and a can of coffee. He looked rather plain – he donned a black suit and square wire framed glasses. He wasn't fit and he had a somewhat of a hunched back. _And he's been trying to decide for ten minuets…_

Finally the man decided on a can of coffee. He pulled the drink form the machine and started to talk… _to the vending machine?_ She stared, confused. Her phone proceeded to ring. She turned to answer,

"Moshimoshi?"

"Ohayo Mimiru, its Bear. I'm almost to the meeting place. Do you want me to bring you something to eat or drink?"

Mimiru turned to look at the man at the vending machines. He was now turned so she could clearly see his wireless phone headset and phone. 

"No thanks, I'm not thirsty"

"Okay, well I'll be there soon."

"I can see you! I've been watching you for ten minuets."

"You do?" replied Bear, his tone a little confused.

"Yeah, over here," said Mimiru, now waving at the man with the coffee.

The man finally turned and stared back, confused. She started to jump and wave.

At that moment, a hand fell on her shoulder, stopping her bounce, "Who are you waving to?"

Mimiru quickly turned and jumped back to look up at a tall, well trimmed middle aged man in a light blue button up shirt and black slacks. _Almost like a schoolboy…_She finally noticed the Bluetooth headset in his ear, "Bear?"

"Who did you think I was?"

Mimiru spun to catch a glimpse of the man in the suit, muttering as he entered the subway station. She turned again. _Well, this one is better looking anyways._

"You didn't have to scare me like that."

"I was calling your name for like half a minute. Is that your father?"

"No… I don't know him."

Bear looked down at his online counterpart. Tall for a girl, she was about 170cm (5'8"), with short, chin length black hair and equally dark black eyes. Unlike most girls of her age, she did not have highlights or any sign of colored hair. She wore a jean jacket over a chest tight pink t-shirt. Her jeans were rather form-fitting too. He watched as she replaced her silver flip phone back into her mini purse. 

"You defiantly look your age," commented Bear.  
  


"Unlike you, old man."

Bear looked down at the clothes he hurriedly put on an hour ago: A light blue button up shirt over black slacks and shoes. _Don't I look pretty old? It is rather plain._ "Well I wanted to get new clothes, since I'm starting a new life today."

"No your style is fine. Its better that you don't look as old as you really are."

"I still need new clothes."

"Well, you'll have plenty of time to get new clothes today; Tsukasa needs to get new clothes as well. The three of us girls can pick everything out for you." Mimiru winked, "and of course I wanted to see if the pea coats were still on sale."

Bear checked his PDA, _still have half an hour before Tsukasa and Subaru show up._

"You sure you aren't thirsty?" questioned Bear.

"No, although those Pokey are looking rather tasty," replied Mimiru, eying another vending machine."

"Well, why don't you grab a few boxes; we still have awhile to wait. I doubt they will come early."

"Well, I'll need some money then – I need to save the money I have for shopping – anyways, aren't adults supposed to be more responsible? You should treat."

"Ah fine, but you don't have to be so rude," he said, handing her a thousand yen. 

They snaked, waiting for Tsukasa and Subaru to arrive.

continue?

~~~ 

Okay, that was shorter than I thought. I tried to set up the characters' visual appearance. Next chapter Tsukasa and Subaru arrive and meet up… what will happen? (I don't know yet… please R&R!)

~

Dragonmaster TC – Thanks for the review, I will continue as long as people support me ^^

MJP and Death-Hunter1 – I'll try to keep it up!

Hearns – I liked your opinion. I think I'll try to go the direction I originally intended; I'm trying to introduce a few characters at a time. Thanks for the support!

heath 999 – Thanks for the support! Tsu and Sub are coming back next chapter! hehe ill try to write it this week since I have president's week off.

-Valfare

~~~


End file.
